Texts from Last Duel
by Artemis Ignitan
Summary: A series of ficlets inspired by the site Texts From Last Night. Depending on what is requested, different stories are made! Rated T to be safe. First chapter: Immicolia's requests! Includes Crow/Aki, Crow/Kiryuu, Pearson/Bolger/Rick.


**(A/N): So. I live again. Kind of. There's too many ideas in my head and not enough motivation or time to write them. I'm even considering a Martyr!Verse multichap. That probably won't go well at all.**

**So. I brought back the ol' Texts from Last Night meme back on my LiveJournal. However, instead of getting one person requesting one each, I had two people give me multiple options. And when given options, I try to write every single one of them. They all ended up being too short to make their own oneshots, so I'll put them all in one little archive of drabbles here. **

**For reference, here is the original meme.**

**_Choose a fandom from the list below, and if you want, some characters as well. Then pick a prompt from one of these three websites; , or (FMyLife, MyLifeIsAverage and TextsFromLastNight) and I will write you a drabble concerning that prompt and characters._**

**First chapter of requests are all by Immicolia from LJ!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(774): It's official. The summoning powers of my vagina are unmatched by anything in this world.<strong>__"This, about Aki."_

**After the Fact**

Aki can't really believe anything that's happened this past night: that she's had sex, that she's had sex with _Crow_, and that _something's_popped out as a result of her having sex with Crow.

Crow, on the other hand, seems in a different state of mind as he stares up at the mass of vines as a wet and clearly unhappy Rose Tentacles writhes about at the foot of the bed in confusion.

"Alright. That is officially the kinkiest. Thing. _Ever._"

(-.-.-.-)

**_(403): Well, I'm 85-90% sure he licked syrup off my body, but no guarantees..._**_ "Or this one about whatever really. Just something 5D's. Because it would be hilarious."_

**Worth It**

"Where exactly did you get the syrup _from_, anyways?"

"Oh, Kiryuu swiped it from Martha's kitchen when she wasn't looking. I'm surprised that he pulled off something even the great Crow the Bullet wouldn't dare to try!"

"And he got away with it? You know Martha isn't big on wasting food considering how hard it is to get..."

"Oh no, she found out the next day. We got a lashing for that, but it was totally worth it. It gave him some ideas for next time, actually..."

"Oi..."

(-.-.-.-)

**_(405): I may be a little fuzzy on this, but I think at some point I said something about being a generous lover. _**_"Or this...uh, likewise. Something 5D's would be most hilarious to me...I'll stop now."_

**Past Remembrances**

There are some memories that are as clear as crystal to him, all of them things he wishes to forget. There are other memories too, fuzzy and unclear. It's funny, he can remember everything that Pearson said to him, but not much of what he said back.

Bolger thinks it might be because he's ashamed of what he's done and said. Of course, the cynical parts of him (which is to say, near most every part) snicker that there's nothing worse than what he remembers. After all, what's worse that what he's done?

It's not like those fuzzy memories of declaring to himself that Pearson should be grateful that he's given up so much already, that he's opened himself as much as he did, are that terrible. Perhaps they rub a bit more salt in the wound, when he thinks about how much the other man had given up for his sake already, perhaps they justify his self-derogatory thoughts. But they're not that sinful. Just small white lies he used to tell himself. Nothing like the ones he tells himself now.

(-.-.-.-)

**_(210): "I also have a full keg. I'm thinking about crashing a party, they can't get mad if I bring a keg of beer."_**_ "Okay, okay, wait. One more. This. Pearson, Bolger, and Rick, highschool AU or whatever. You are under no obligation to even try that because I am obviously insane and far too fixated on the idea of those three being adorable teenagers together."_

**Think Things Through**

"They might get mad if that party is parentally supervised," Pearson points out, shooting out fatal flaws in Bolger's half-assed plans like he has a tendency to do.

"Aw, come on! Who has supervised parties at _our_age?"

"W-well, t-the Godwin brothers still..."

"You're not helping, Rick," Bolger deadpans. "Besides, those rich snobby parents of theirs are _so_overprotective of their little geniuses, aren't they?"

"That's beside the point. I still think it's a bad idea. How on earth did you get your little hands on a keg of beer in the first place?" Pearson then puts up a hand as Bolger gets a sly look across his face. "Never mind, I don't want to hear it. Just look for a party that looks like it's full of reckless people like you. I'm sure that it'll be chaotic enough that you can get in without trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): So yeah, feel free to leave requests! I'll put up the other person's request from the meme in a few days, I think.**


End file.
